


Good Girl

by perfect_reflection



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Post-Oak Room, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_reflection/pseuds/perfect_reflection
Summary: Therese turns her head sharply and leans back to make eye contact with Carol. The smug recognition she sees in those ice blue eyes sends her into a tailspin.Carol had discovered her secret.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 37
Kudos: 245





	1. Saturday

Carol’s thirty fourth birthday was a rather marvellous one, if she does say so herself. A precious weekend with Rindy. Becoming more frequent now there was to be a new Mrs Hargess Aird, but still precious none-the-less.

Therese had helped Rindy craft a birthday card with fingerprint flowers and wobbly, free-drawn love hearts. Both of her girls had been smothered in crimson lipstick kisses when Carol had opened the card and gift after lunch. Six year old Rindy had groaned at her mother’s zealous display of thanks, scrubbing her cheeks and stomping from the room.

Therese took the chance to grin at her, dimples on full display, and kiss her properly before whispering,

“I much prefer your lipstick on my thighs, I don’t have to wash those kisses away so quickly.” And left to follow Rindy to the bathroom.

Carol hummed contently and looked down at her gift. An exquisitely shot, beautifully framed photograph of her and Rindy, laughing candidly in Central Park only a few weeks earlier.

Lifting the frame from the tissue wrapping, something fluttered to the ground and landed delicately next to her left shoe.

A pale pink silk bow, only small, the size of a half dollar coin. Picking it up, Carol noticed it had a clip on the back. A very particular type of clip. A garter clip.

The doorbell rang just as Therese re-entered the living room. Carol slipped the bow into the pocket of her slacks and arched an eyebrow at her beloved. She swept past Therese towards the hallway, trailing a hand quickly across her abdomen and hip as she went.

Rindy had beaten her to the door and opened it for her Aunt, who almost flung the cakebox she was holding at Carol to drop to her knees and crush her favourite niece to her chest.

_“But I’m your only niece Aunt Abby! And we’re not even really-“_

_“A mere technicality Nerinda! You stand to inherit everything, so I don’t want to hear anymore about it.”_

Therese appears and wordlessly takes the cake, sharing a smile with Abby and leaving for the kitchen. Abby thrusts a bag at Carol. The unmistakable sound of glass bottles clinking inside.

“Thank you?” She gives Abby a shrewd look.

Abby just twirls the bag around, revealing a crumpled present bow.

“Happy Birthday Doll. You don’t look a day over thirty three.”

~~~

It’s late. The ornate clock on the mantle chimes eleven thirty. Dim lamplight fills the room with a warm yellow glow and there’s the faint haze of cigarette smoke in the air.

Rindy had crash landed on the far end of the chaise lounge at nine, after a cake fuelled sugar high and a raucous final round of charades. Her mother had promptly propped a cushion under her head and a throw over her legs.

Therese rises from her place to reset the record and fix another round of drinks. Shoes long abandoned, Carol watches her with an almost predatory fixation as she quietly pads across the plush carpet and into the kitchen.

“Down girl.” Abby cheekily reprimands, smirking at Carol over the rim of her martini glass.

“Oh hush. It’s my birthday, I can look if I want to.” Carol replies loftily with pursed lips.

The slight brunette appears with a sliver martini mixer in her hand, she pours Abby’s first.

“Ah Therese, you’re such a good girl!”

There’s a slight slur to Abby’s exuberance, but Therese doesn’t catch it, much too startled by the praise. That particular expression was one with which she had a rather complex relationship.

_Always the 'quiet girl’._

_The ‘strange girl’._

_The ‘kind girl.’_

_Even sometimes a ‘pretty girl’._

_Therese had been labelled time and time again throughout her childhood and adolescence. But she had never been a ‘good girl’._

_Not that she hadn’t tried. No, she wasn’t bad, never misbehaved. It was just the other girls in the home seemed more capable of speaking up, being noticed, claiming their right to that particular compliment._

Catching herself before she sloshed the remaining liquid over Abby’s glass. Therese blinked quickly and righted herself before turning to Carol.

“ _And_ she can pour a _proper_ drink! You've got yourself the whole package here Carol!” Abby chuckled and raised her very full glass before taking a hearty sip.

“Haven’t I just.” Carol purred, narrowing her eyes and giving Therese a rather suggestive once-over.

She had been watching Therese. Caught on to her dazed expression. It wasn’t the first time the young woman had become distracted by such a simple remark.

_It had been the same weekend as her birthday photograph._

_Rindy had stayed over, Harge in Philadelphia with his parents for a family function, and it was nearing time for Florence to collect the girl. Carol had entered the living room to see Rindy closing the lid of the vintage tea chest that stored her toys and craft items._

_“Thank you for tidying away you things, Kitten. You’re a good girl.”_

_“Trez helped me Mommy. She’s a good girl too.”_

_“Of course Rindy Darling, you’re both my good girls.”_

_Carol only caught a glimpse of Therese’s face before she dipped her chin and turned away._

_Flaming red cheeks and lips slightly parted._

Therese refuses to make eye contact with her as she tops up her glass and sets the shaker on the sideboard.

Abandoning her glass on the coffee table, Carol catches Therese by the skirt as she passes and pulls her down to land haphazardly across her lap.

Therese is sporting her adorable startled-doe look, one of the many things about Therese that Carol finds irresistible. Glancing up over Therese’s shoulder to check Rindy hasn’t stirred from the surprised gasp, she nuzzles her nose under Therese’s ear and holds her fast as the younger woman begins to squirm.

 _“Carol!”_ It’s a rather strangled stage whisper, one that catches a dozing Abby’s attention.

“Right. If the canoodling has begun that’s my queue to hit the sack.”

She downs the last of her drink and defiantly stands, only a slight wobble before she turns to her slumbering niece and scoops her up.

With a tisk from Abby and a sleepy grumble from her daughter, Carol wishes them goodnight and watches as they leave the room. Therese is failing miserably at extracting herself from her lover’s hold, limbs flailing as she grabs blindly at the couch for purchase.

Carol relents with a chuckle and allows the girl to right herself. Running her fingers through tousled hair and tugging her blouse back into a somewhat respectable position, Therese huffs and rises quickly. Carol follows her up and snakes her arms around her waist, a hand makes its way beneath the blouse to fiddle with the hooks of her bra.

Therese pushes her away and holds up a hand, one finger raised to make her point.

“Ohhh no. You’re not getting anything after that. _Look but don’t touch, Madam._ ” She mocks, having heard Carol’s comment earlier.

Carol pouts pathetically and drops her gaze, her feigned attempt at guilt gets her nowhere and Therese turns her head away.

She inhales sharply when the reprimanding finger she’s using to put distance between them is suddenly in Carol’s mouth. Warm and wet, tongue swirling lewdly and sucking, teeth apply just enough pressure to send a delicious thrill up Therese’s spine.

Carol releases the digit with a pop of her lips and advances on her sweetheart again.

“No. I don’t care if it’s your birthday. It’s late, you’ve had more than enough to drink, and Rindy will be up early.”

She’s right. Of course Therese is right. Ever sensible. Ever delectable.

Carol sighs.

~~~

Therese beats her to bed by twenty minutes. Carol having the much longer nighttime routine. They’d kissed goodnight between rinsing mouths of minty toothpaste and Therese had climbed under the sheets, promptly falling asleep.

Rindy usually clambers into bed with them about 6am, so its only when she’s in her rarely-worn pyjamas that Carol remembers the garter bow.

It’s twin is resting on her pillow as she turns down the duvet.


	2. Sunday Morning

As predicted, Therese is drawn from the depths of her wonderful dream early. She was just reclining into the long grass, golden curls catching in the sunlight above her, scarlet nails lazily teasing a pink nipple, when the short bristly fur of a stuffed bear assaults her chin.

Rindy is so focused on hoisting herself up onto the bed that she doesn’t notice she’s waving Teddy in Therese’s face. Waking with a start, Therese quickly gets the idea and helps Rindy up and into the middle of the bed. Eyes gleaming with the exact same cheek as Carol, Therese doesn’t even contemplate chastising the early morning intruder, choosing to tickle a giggle out of her instead.

Carol, being far more practiced at sleeping through a ruckus, only stirs to pull a pillow over her head and snuggle further down under the duvet.

“Aunt Abby did the same thing. At least it made her snoring quieter.” Rindy observes, now sitting up against the headboard and looking down on her cocooned mother.

The guest room is only the guest room when someone else visits. It’s Rindy’s room otherwise, and any temporary occupant who dares to intrude must abide by the rules of one Miss Nerinda Aird.

Teddy the bear and Geoffrey the giraffe have pride of place on the bed. Teddy is as old as Rindy, and a little weathered for it, so he needs to sleep a lot. Geoffrey was a ‘first visit’ gift from Trez, and therefore lives here full time, keeping Mommy & Trez company whilst Rindy isn’t there.

Libby and Victoria the rag-dolls hold court from the dresser. Having graduated from tea parties only recently, they are now always available for style advice. Oliver the plush owl, also a permanent resident of Madison Avenue, sits in the reading chair. He’s the wisest of them all, except Mommy of course, and advises on nouns and verbs and silly things called ‘synonyms’.

The train set lives under the bed. Trez had glued a small plastic disk under each corner to help it slide smoothly over the carpet, ready at a moment’s notice to transport the tiny occupants of Rindyville.

Rindy doesn’t mind sharing her room. The double bed makes her feel most grown up, much bigger than her single bed at Daddy’s. There is a third room in the apartment, but it’s Trez’s night room. Rindy isn’t allowed in there without Trez, but that’s okay because the chemicals smell funny and the red light makes everything a bit scary.

Mommy and Trez always knock before they enter her space, Daddy and Florence don’t. And _Susan_ moves her things around whilst she’s at school. She doesn’t think Rindy notices her snooping, but she’s not very good at putting things back and there’s always the lingering stench of her cheap perfume.

Therese yawns and stretches, her legs straightening out under the duvet. A warm hand sneaks to wrap behind her knee and she almost jumps out of her skin.

“Are you alright Trez?” Rindy asks, pulling Teddy back into a sitting position after being jostled about.

The thumb of the offending hand begins to softly stroke the inside of her thigh. She needs to focus and reply to Rindy. She pauses too long, distracted, mouth gaping like a fish and Rindy staring with a perplexed look on her face.

“Mommy. I think there’s something wrong with Trez.” Rindy lifts the pillow obscuring Carol’s face whilst still looking at Therese.

Carol raises her head and blinks, her expression settles into a delightfully smug one when she digs her nails into Therese’s thigh and startles her back to attention.

“She’s alright Snowflake. Still waking up.”

Carol’s fingernails are teasing softly now and Therese is staring daggers at her. Carol narrows her eyes, daring her to move away.

Rindy glances between the two like she’s watching a tennis match.

Bored with the silent conversation the grown-ups are having, Rindy decides there are more important things to consider.

“Can we make pancakes Trez?”

This time Therese looks directly at Rindy, moving her knee and adjusting her position out of Carol’s reach.

“Of course Rindy. How about you go find the measuring cups and mixing bowl and I’ll let you decide how many chocolate chips we need?”

Rindy’s eyes light up and she clambers over the women’s legs to rush out of the room and down the hall.

“You do realise there’ll be more chocolate than batter if you actually allow her to choose the ratio?” Carol muses.

Therese elects to ignore Carol’s little under-the-covers game. It _is_ her birthday weekend and all.

“I know that. But how else am I to get you alone for a minute?” Therese mutters as she leans in to kiss the blonde beauty.

Carol whines a little into the kiss, her hand lifting to slide up Therese’s neck and around to hold her in place. Therese smiles against her lips, clearly enjoying Carol’s desperation, melting into the embrace.

“I do hope I’m going to be getting more than a minute of your time this evening Miss Belivet?” Carol questions when they break for air. Rindy is due back at her father’s late afternoon.

“Perhaps” is the coy reply.

Therese reaches to turn Teddy away from them, hiding the toy’s face in the pillow. Carol tips her head back as she laughs. A real laugh that brings Therese’s dimples to the surface and light to both their eyes.

Therese only gets to leave a pretty pink love bite below Carol’s clavicle before they’re interrupted. She frowns when it’s not the deep purpling-red she was aiming for, cut short by a noise in the hallway. The fingers she has skirting up Carol’s thigh, all-be-it on the outside of her pyjamas, flex in annoyance.

“Alright you two, that’s enough!”

Abby has risen from the guest bed and stuck her head through the open bedroom door.

“My niece is far too quiet in that kitchen. Somethings up.” She squints her eyes conspiratorially and looks over her shoulder before walking down the hall.

“She’s right.” Therese sighs, climbing from the bed and slipping on her robe.

“You get ready, I’ll go see if there are any chocolate chips actually left for the pancakes.”

~~~

Carol can smell the coffee and pancakes as she exits the bathroom a short while later. She can hear Rindy chattering away, Abby and Therese’s voices answering intermittently.

The bedroom door is almost closed, Therese must have swung it behind her when leaving the room.

Carol makes her way inside to dress. She moves swiftly, not wanting to miss anymore of her morning with her beautiful patchwork family. She’s just about to head into the hallway when something catches her eye.

A kiss.

A pink lipstick kiss is pressed to the top corner of the vanity mirror.

~~~

The apartment is always eerily quiet after Rindy leaves.

As an only child, Rindy always made do by talking to herself and her toys aloud. Singing and chit-chat a constant background noise. Quite noticeable once it ceases.

Carol is always upset when she leaves. It eases faster now there is a routine to her visits and a next date is almost always set up in advance. Her darling Therese has a habit of disappearing when Florence arrives, only to return with a strong cup of tea in hand for Carol as the door clicks shut.

The deep, constant melancholy isn’t as all-consuming as it once was. Carol has made peace with her decision, but the initial heartache of letting her daughter go will never be forgotten.

It took Harge six months to admit to the gaping hole Carol had left in Rindy’s existence. All the things she had been responsible for teaching and instilling in their daughter. Florence doesn’t have the time nor the patience to actually raise the girl, feeding and clothing aside.

There were dozens of tedious questions that needed answering, seemingly insignificant to him, but vital to the girl’s inquisitive development.

_“Nerinda Aird! Where on earth did you hear that foul expression?!”_

_“Bobby Turner, he’s in fifth grade. He and his big brothers say it all the time.”_

_Carol closed her eyes and wrestled the horrified expression from her face. Therese is absolutely no help, covering her mouth whilst her shoulders convulse with silent giggles._

_“I asked Daddy what it meant and he said I’m too young to know that word. But I already know it now. How can I un-know it? Does that make me old now? I think he was busy working.” Rindy frowns as she recollects the dismissive tone her father had used._

Now that Susan had made her way into the picture, Carol was very aware of Rindy being slowly sidelined. It was subtle and calculated. A weekend here and there, falling on important business and social dates, if Carol remembers her years as a doting trophy wife correctly.

Abby had skirted the edges of her parents annual Christmas luncheon to soak up as much gossip about the woman as possible. About as subtle as a sledge hammer, she’d taken extreme delight in informing them that Therese was marginally younger than Susan.

“Harge is such a bore. What a surprise?! Going for a younger model. In my opinion, you’re the winner here Carol. The Cradle-Snatching Cougar!” She’d cackled over one-too-many New Years martinis.

Regardless of never having met the girl, Carol knew Susan had her sights set on marriage and children.

_“Mommy? What’s boarding school?” Rindy looked down as she scuffed the heel of her shoe and walked hand-in-hand with her mother one Saturday._

Carol would never admit aloud how pleased she was that Rindy was becoming a burden to her father. It was selfish of her she knew. But the idea of having Rindy around more often, obviously she’d refuse to allow the girl to go to boarding school, was an absolutely delightful one.

This afternoon appears no different. Therese sets the cup and saucer on the coffee table in front of her, kisses her lightly on the head and leaves her to ruminate for a while. Always leaving her just long enough to drink the tea, and returning in time to drag her out of her sulk for dinner.

That is, until she doesn’t. Carol notices the silence of the apartment about forty minutes after Therese leaves her in the lounge. Usually there’s the hum of the radio and the clattering of kitchen utensils. But tonight, nothing.

Carol rises and wanders into the hall. Perhaps she’s working?

“Darling?” Carol murmurs against the closed door of Therese’s dark room, knocking twice.

Nothing.

“Sweetheart?” She questions as she pokes her head into the darkened bathroom.

“In here.” She hears Therese sound from the bedroom.

There’s a pleased, almost tantalising tone to Therese’s voice. Carol is drawn to it, curiosity piqued.

She swings the door open and stops dead in the doorway.

Therese is standing by the vanity. One leg bent, foot on the chair, running her fingers up a stockinged leg and adjusting a garter strap.

Everything is the most beautiful shade of pale pink. The sheer stockings, the garter straps that are presumably held up by a matching garter belt, strategically hidden by the rather short pink silk negligee that flows like liquid as she moves.

Carol realises she's staring with her mouth open as Therese turns her head to her and straightens the large pink bow tied around her neck. Her jaw snaps shut, her mouth _actually watering_ at the sight of her Angel dressed as her birthday present.

Therese blinks slowly and smiles just enough for a tiny dimple to appear. Carol feels her brain short circuit.

“I was hoping I’d be ready for you earlier, but I seem to be missing the finishing touches…” Therese coyly trails off, glancing down at the bare clip holding her stocking up.

Lord know’s how, but her mind re-boots a moment later when Therese looks up at her expectantly.

“The bows.” She states, rather stupidly.

Mirth glimmers in green eyes.

Carol mentally slaps herself and lurches to her bedside table, opening the draw and fumbling around for the silk details.

Of course they’re right in front of her, the last place she looks. Carol whirls around with her prize only for Therese to catch her, saving herself from an elbow to the chin.

Carol stops to catch her breath. Therese’s hands drop to her hips and squeeze. She lets out a small giggle and gives Carol an Eskimo kiss.

 _“Therese”_ A whisper of frantic excitement.

“Yes Carol?”

Not waiting for an answer, her hands relocate to cradle Carol’s face, fingers sliding into her hair and drawing her in for a kiss. The hands in her hair trace her jaw and run down her neck to splay over her shoulders. Therese breaks the kiss and gently guides Carol down to kneel in front of her.

Carol clips the bows to the front of each garter strap. She looks up at Therese, searching for permission.

“Happy Birthday.”

Now the celebrations can really begin.

Carol runs her hands all over Therese. From thighs to hips to waist. She nuzzles into the silk over her navel and retraces her hands to slip under the negligee, exploring underneath.

Therese’s abdomen tenses and she gasps, Carol’s nose is tickling her belly. Carol discovers to her delight a matching pale pink garter belt and elegantly embroidered lace panties. She mouths hot wet kisses over the underwear and presses her thumbs into her hipbones to hold Therese still.

“Darling, this is divine. You really are incredible.” She almost pants, leaning back slightly to look up at Therese.

Therese takes the chance to draw Carol up onto her feet again. Once she has the momentum, she turns Carol away from her to unzip her dress. Carol smiles as she does, this particular dress always requiring Therese’s assistance with the tricky zipper.

Carol feels herself centre, the flurry of her birthday surprise settles into a simmering heat that warms the room.

Turning back to her beloved, Carol reaches for one end of the bow still around Therese’s neck. Holding onto it, she watches Therese step away from her and gently untie it. The ribbon flutters to the floor and Therese crawls onto the bed, settling on her knees in the middle of the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you need a visual idea of what I based Therese's outfit on.
> 
> https://www.fleurofengland.com/products/lily-suspender-belt


	3. Sunday Evening

Tilting her chin down slightly, Therese glances up at her, widening her eyes and locking them with Carol’s.

Inviting her to look. To touch. To devour.

There’s the faintest trace of a smile on her face. She knows the effect she’s having on Carol. And she’s enjoying it.

Carol looks first. The touching and devouring guaranteed to follow shortly after.

The silk of the negligee is the most beautiful shade of pale pink.

The exact shade of Therese’s nipples in fact. But only just as they begin to peak, before Carol makes contact with them. Then they flush a shade darker in true arousal.

The same shade of pink as her lips in the morning, when they’re softest, before she puts on her lipstick for the day.

Not just the lips of her mouth come to think of it, her tongue has teased this shade of pink whilst being no where near Therese’s face.

Yes, Carol has been quite intimate with this particular shade of pink numerous times, in various locations, about Therese’s body. She decides it is now most definitely her favourite variant of pink.

An idea occurs to her.

“Therese Darling?”

Green eyes look at her innocently, naive to the details of Carol’s deliciously sinful thoughts.

“Close your eyes for me Sweetheart?”

Without a moments hesitation brown eyelashes flutter closed.

Carol stalks around the perimeter of the bed, shedding her clothes as she moves. Watching her exquisitely beautiful prey wait calmly, trusting her completely.

Therese is sat upright on her folded legs. Hands clasped in her lap. She relaxes her shoulders and tips her chin down slightly, listening to Carol move around the bed, a small rustle behind her signalling the blonde’s whereabouts.

The mattress dips as Carol slides onto the bed. Therese feels familiar hands skim over her hips and up her abdomen, the silk negligee bunching and slipping. Enveloping her in an embrace that she knows well but will never tire of.

Carol has settled on her haunches behind her. Therese can feel the searing heat of her nakedness against her back, the soft skin of Carol’s inner-thighs cradling her bottom.

Eyes still closed, Therese feels a lock of her hair slip forward into her face. She lifts one hand to blindly tuck it back behind her ear, only for Carol to catch her wrist and place it back in her lap. 

Carol twirls the errant lock before returning it to its original position, running her fingers from Therese’s ear and along her jaw to tip her head up slightly. 

“Beautiful.” She breathes into Therese’s ear, bringing a small dimple to her cheek and causing goosebumps to erupt along her arms. 

Leaning back a fraction, Carol runs her hands to Therese’s hipbones, feeling the garter belt under the silk and squeezing lightly. 

“Aren’t I just the luckiest woman in the world? To have you here for me to unwrap.” She purrs. 

Therese had turned her head slightly as Carol had moved, instantly missing the heat of her chest against her spine. Carol places a kiss to the corner of her closed eye, smiling when the lashes flutter against her lips. 

“Up.” She gently commands, guiding Therese to rise onto her knees and bunching the silk of the negligee to her waist. Pressing her pelvis down again, Carol runs both hands over the garter straps to Therese’s inner thighs, parting them and angling her knees out further. 

Tracing circular patterns with her crimson nails, Carol teases the soft skin high inside Therese’s thighs, listening to each breath hitch and catch. Therese shivers. Then goosebumps rise on her thighs. Carol continues, feels Therese tense her thighs, wanting to press them closed. An instinctual reaction to her arousal.

“Oh” Therese breathes. Eyes finally opening when the teasing edges to frustration. 

Blinking as her eyes adjust, Carol chuckles and shuffles closer, digging her nails into the supple flesh. Pressing her pubic bone into Therese’s sacrum and latching her mouth to the base of her neck, Carol’s hands smooth their way up to sneak under the negligee and cup soft breasts. 

Ghosting gentle fingers around her nipples, causing them to peak, holding the weight of each breast in the palm of her hands, squeezing and lifting, massaging and appreciating how perfectly they fit into her grasp. Carol kisses her way from one shoulder to the other, silently impressed that Therese is holding out so long. 

Just as the thought crosses her mind, an impatient huff rings out into the room. 

“Carol _please_.”

Carol had seen two dainty hands clench into fists minutes before. Therese was trying hard to behave, to let Carol have her way and tease. 

“Alright. Because you’ve been **_so good_** for me.”

Therese turns her head sharply and leans sideways to make eye contact with Carol over her shoulder. The smug recognition she sees in her ice blue eyes sends her into a tailspin.

Her pupils dilate rapidly and she instantly has to taste Carol’s lips, silently begging for her reward. 

Carol had discovered her secret. The desperate longing she had for praise and approval. Something she’d been too invisible to receive growing up, never recognised as the well behaved girl she was. So desperate to please her loved ones. 

Her loved one. 

For Carol was all she had. 

Carol, more than enough. 

Carol’s approval and pleasure was what she craved. And to hear her say it pushed her to a level of ecstasy and arousal exceeding any other. 

Carol breaks the kiss when Therese tries to turn. She hasn’t finished with her yet. She wants Therese in this position for at least one climax. 

“Uh uh, stay.” 

Therese gives her a pleading look, but knowing things are ultimately going to end well for her, doesn’t resist. 

Therese holds her lower lip between her teeth and watches Carol’s hand travel south, fingers working under the elastic band to slide into the front of her lace underwear. 

Warm fingers glide through hot wet velvet folds. Two moans mingle in the heavy air of the bedroom. 

“All for me” Carol states aloud. 

Therese nods, as if it was a question that needed an answer. 

Emerald eyes still watching, teeth still nibbling an increasingly swollen lip. The pad of a finger pressing quickly over an aching bundle of nerves. Therese jerks her hips involuntary, the pent up anticipation manifesting in a soft whine.

Carol rewards her with gentle fingers stroking over her core. Not focusing on any particular area, soothing and steadying the strung out brunette. Hips grind down in small circles over her fingers, arousal simmering slowly and burning brighter.

A small hand curls around her thigh. Gripping with heated urgency, the pads of her fingers digging in. The other presses over the lace knickers to guide Carol’s hand. Fingers fitting over knuckles, adding more pressure. 

Carol feels Therese begin to pant. The wings of her shoulder blades grazing her nipples with each short, sharp breath. 

Carol hums a low sound, her nosed pressed just under Therese’s ear. She knows it will reverberate straight to her core. 

Feeling Therese clench against her fingers and whimper. Carol pinches the nipple she’s still teasing, drawing a deep moan from the brunette. She loves to hear Therese moan. A sound so much larger than her petite Therese, filled with all the emotion and desire she can fathom.

Just as she rolls the tender pink peak she holds hostage between her thumb and forefinger again, Carol feels Therese’s body tense. The hand guiding her movements slackens.

It isn’t an orgasm, Carol is sure of that.

It’s hesitation. Therese is unsure.

“Angel?”

Therese licks her lips nervously. She exhales through her nose and releases Carol’s hand. Only to take the one assaulting her chest from under the negligee.

Carol watches in wonder, allowing Therese to guide said hand up to settle over her throat. Pressing the elegantly manicured hand around the column of her neck, asking her to hold it, and dropping her own hand back down to Carol’s upper thigh.

Now Carol is in complete control. One hand on her throat and the other over her core. Therese had handed herself over.

Carol feels Therese’s deep, smooth breaths flow through her larynx. Each one expanding her chest and pressing further into Carol. Her fingers and thumb splayed over both thumping jugular veins, strong and alive. 

She understands. 

Her Angel needs this.

More than just the carnal desire to heighten sexual arousal. Which was, of course, the immediate physical reward they are both looking for. 

That is what Therese _wants_. 

It isn’t what she _needs_. 

She needs to give herself over to Carol. Give her what she can, her life, her existence. To have Carol hold her entire being, cradle it against her, and to only let go when she decides it is time. 

Carol presses a kiss to the top of the sharp shoulder blade in front of her. Therese instantly shudders, closing her eyes completely and dropping her head back onto Carol’s shoulder. The angle means her breaths become sharper, almost a rasp. 

It is a euphoric surrender. Carol realises she needs this too. To be given this gift. Therese in her entirety. The reason for her continued existence. She would own this for the rest of her life and carry it with pride and devotion.

The hand that had been grinding lazily over Therese’s sex suddenly finds it’s focus point. Three slick fingers make their way inside, curling to massage a sweet spot. Therese lifts her head from Carol’s shoulder but her eyes remain closed, she leans forward slightly into Carol’s hand. The strong heel of Carol’s palm grinds over the bundle of nerves she’s been avoiding, now swollen and begging for attention. 

The breathy mewl Therese gives pulls sharply below Carol’s navel, she is enjoying this almost as much as her sweetheart. 

Carol allows Therese another ragged breath before she begins to slowly close her fingers. 

Therese gives a small grunt as she feels the beginning of the head rush. Carol pauses to check in. Therese clenches her core muscles around Carol’s fingers and presses her body further down into her palm. 

Constricting a little more, Carol lets the remaining breath escape from Therese’s lungs before holding fast and pressing her back hard into her chest. 

“Look at you.”

**_“My good girl._** ”

There it was. Therese goes rigid in Carol’s hold. The only movement is the rapid pulsing of Therese around Carol’s buried fingers. 

Carol loosens her grip, keeping her hand around her lover’s neck. Therese’s pulse thunders back along her jugular veins, blood rushing like rapids through a broken dam.

The first breath is long and deep. Oxygen entering and lungs expanding, life continuing. But it’s the first exhale that really catches Carol’s attention.

Therese empties her lungs slowly. Relief. Elation. Satisfaction. Peace.

The euphoric sob is only small, but it conveys what it needs to.

Carol cradles Therese as she relaxes completely, almost a dead weight against her. She lowly eases her fingers from inside her and drags the slick digits up Therese’s abdomen to rest below her ribs. She takes note of the pulsing of Therese’s aorta, in perfect synchrony with her jugular.

Her thighs are burning and her toes have started to tingle with pins-and-needles. She can’t move yet, Therese still needs her.

Only a few moments later Therese comes back to herself. She lurches forward quickly, up to her knees and turning to look at Carol with worried eyes.

“I’m crushing you, I’m sorry.”

“Sweetheart you’re not. It’s fine.”

Of course her Therese can only truly let up and relax for mere seconds before she starts worrying about others again. Even after their most emotionally extraordinary sexual encounter.

The love she feels for the young woman surges through her and she reaches for her, needing the physical contact.

“Come back to me, I want you here, to feel you with me.” She requests quietly, almost a plea.

The haze of her profound orgasm hasn’t lifted and Carol can see Therese is still coming back to reality. Therese blinks slowly, processing Carol’s request and forcing her eyes to focus.

Carol smiles warmly at her dazed doe-eyed brunette. She shifts her legs to straighten them, the returning blood tingles in her limbs, and tugs Therese towards her by the wrist.

Therese complies, lying down with her side pressed against Carol. Taking advantage of Therese’s pliant stupor, Carol guides her arm to rest over her torso, turning Therese’s body towards her and tucking her under her arm. Carol kisses her hair and closes her eyes, expecting sleep to welcome them both shortly.

She’s dozing when she feels the warm body next to her shift slightly. Soft lips begin kissing her neck.

“Carol?”

“Mhmm?”

Fingers trace lightly down to her hip and circle around the jutting bone. The hand lifts away. Carol frowns with her eyes closed, only to hear an amused huff.

Therese makes her recovery apparent when she swiftly lifts herself up and away from Carol, nimbly straddling her hips and leaning down over her, a hand supporting herself on either side of Carol’s head.

“Thank you.” She whispers, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

Therese looks at her like she’s hung every star in the universe, open and oh-so-vulnerable.

“ _Thank you_ Angel, your trust in me is phenomenal.”

Another kiss, this one has the hint of a smile.

“I love you.”

The next kiss is longer, Carol holds Therese to her with a hand in her hair.

“I didn’t know it was possible to love you more, but here we are.” She purrs when they part.

Therese giggles coyly and scrunches her nose at Carol’s tenderness, looking away shyly.

Carol catches her chin and holds her gaze, raising her head enough to kiss her nose.

“You haven’t even technically unwrapped your present yet.” Therese murmurs.

Carol’s eyes widen and she gasps in mock surprise.

“You’re absolutely right Darling! We must rectify this immediately!”

Carol relishes Therese’s ticklish laughter as she begins running her hands over her body, sitting them both up to strip her of her undergarments, pink silk fluttering to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, comment and/or leave kudos. Please let me know what you think so I can better my writing or include your ideas in future fics.


End file.
